Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop: The Battle in Earth/Transcript
Here's the transcript for Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop: The Battle for Earth Transcript (Walt Disney Pictures plays while action music plays, then the logo disappears to make way for its animation studios) (Walt Disney Animation Studios plays, then disappears to make way for DHX Media) (DHX Media logo plays, the disappears to make way for Marvel Studios) (Marvel Studios plays, then disappears to make the way for Hasbro Studios) (Hasbro Studios logo plays and then the logo disappears) ("Disney pictures presents ("in assositaction with DHX Media, Marvel Studios and Hasbro Studios") Then the bacground fades in, the background is in space and in the Guardians of the Galaxy spaceship HQ, in there, Rocket Raccoon is relaxing with Groot. Rocket Raccoon: Ah.... relaxing day, huh Groot? Groot: I am Groot! Rocket Raccoon: Ok..i'll take that as a yes. At Star-Lord, he was at the computer with Gandora and Drax the Destroyer, finding a mission to do. Gandora: Star-Lord, are you sure that its a good idea to find a mission? Drax: of course! Gandora: *glares at Drax* Not talking to you, idiot. Drax: Oh...... Star-Lord: Because.....*doesn't remember* OH, I DON'T REMEMBER!!!! Back at Rocket, he is still relaxing with Groot. Rocket: Groot, what do you wanna do today? Groot: *shrugs* I am Groot. Rocket: .....okay? Then the camera goes back to the space, the logo appears through space, but disappears when it goes to Earth. Where we see Ronan the Accuser, Nebula and Korath The Pursuer is lost in Downtown City Zoo. Monkey: *on Nebula* Nebula: Any plans? Ronan: No.... Korath: No, we tried to kill that stupid ass Guardians of the Poop! Ronan: ookay.. *gets a idea* Wait a minute....I just got a idea. How about we destroy Downtown CITY?! All the villians: THAT'S A AWESOME IDEA!!! The next morning, Blythe came out of dumbwaiter, wearing a black t-shirt, white long sleeved shirt, white skirt, black calf leggings, socks and shoes and her hair is now in pigtails with black/white pigtails holders and she has golden earrings, jewelry golden bracelets and a necklace. She is also wearing a black leather fingerless gloves. Blythe: Hi guys! *sees the pets watching the news* What the huh?! Penny: Hey Blythe you should come see this Blythe: Okay. *watches the news* News reporter: It was heard from the zoo that the villians from "Guardians of the Galaxy" are planning to destroy Downtown City. this is me, signing off. *the news is off* Penny: *turns on a channel that Penny Ling likes* All the pets: NAH!!! THE NEWS REPORTERS MADE THAT UP! At the Guardians of the Galaxy spaceship, the alert came on. Rocket Raccoon: WHAT THE?!!! Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Drax and Rocket Raccoon went to the mission area. The computer: YOU HAVE A MISSION!!! You must save Downtown City from your enemies! Star-Lord: Ronan?! OK!! The Computer: You have been to Earth, right? Star-Lord: I don't know... Computer:....okay. Star-Lord: *turns off the computer* NEXT STOP!!! THE EARTH!!! They drove their spaceship to Earth, where they land on Downtown City Park. At Blythe, she is preparing to take the pets for a walk and see Shivers. Blythe: Are you excited to see Shivers, Pepper? Pepper: Yeah! Well, i did remember the time when he stole our stuffs... Blythe: I know, i remember that... memories. They started walking to the park, where Shivers met them. Shivers: HEY GUYS!!! Pepper: Shivers! *hugs Shivers* Shivers: PEPPER!!! *hugs Pepper* Then suddenly, the ship blased and landed on the park. Rocket Raccoon was the first one to come out of the ship. Rocket Raccoon: OH YEAH!!! DOWNTOWN CITY!!! *sees Shivers* Shivers: Hey raccoon! Rocket Raccoon: *screams and puts his gun in ash-laser mode and aims it and is scared* SAY ONE WORD AND YOU ARE DEAD!! Shivers: *gulps* Mommy... Rocket Raccoon: *shoots a laser at Shivers, killing Shivers* Shivers: *turns into ashes and dies* But Blythe, however, saw Shivers' death and became mad and and starts crying angrily. Blythe: You son of a *****, you'll pay for that Blythe and the pets start to attack the Guardians Rocket Raccoon: STOP!! i am sorry, I HATE SQUIRRELS!!! Star-Lord: Sorry about Rocket Raccoon, he hates squirrels... Blythe fell to the ground and cried. Vinnie: Who are you people Star-Lord: Okay listen we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Peter Quill I'm the leader of the Guardians Rocket: He's the Star-Lord, Respect him Star-Lord: "Sighs" Rocket, we're an intergalactic peacekeeping force, we work together to keep the known galaxy stable. Sunil Nevla: Guardians of the Galaxy huh, sort of like space heroes Star-Lord: Mr. Personality here is Rocket Raccoon, and the big tree is Groot Groot: I am Groot Gamora: What did Rocket do this time? *looks at Blythe* What happened?! Star-Lord: Rocket's issues with squirrels thats what happened Blythe (sobbing): ROCKET KILLED SHIVERS!! Groot: *pets Blythe* I am Groot! Gamora smacks Rocket behind the head Star-Lord: This is Gamora Rocket Raccoon: Hey! What the heck is that for?! Drax: Groot? Why are you petting a human?? Groot: I am Groot *Groot said as he points at Rocket* Rocket: Hey you better not blame me you know I have a thing with squirrels Drax: Yeah, he has fear of squirrels.. Blythe: *sobbly slaps Rocket* Rocket Raccoon: Ow Blythe: Thats no excuse you killed Shivers in cold blood Rocket: .....Listen here you little Star-Lord: Enough well deal with this later Rocket: Ok... GAMORA, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!!! Gamora: I slapped you because you're threatining a child Blythe: I'm a teenager Rocket: *slaps Gamora and leaves* Drax: Peter the computer is tracking heavy activity at Station Evannu Star-Lord: Let's rock and roll team Drax: its located at Downtown City...? Star-Lord: You kids should get to safety Blythe: No wait we're coming with you Star-Lord: It's gonna be dangerous Blythe: Ok... *thinks about Shivers and cries quitely* Everbody follows the Guardians to there destination. Elsewhere Ronan is causing painic in downtown The ship stopped and it layer exploded, but the Guardians of the Galaxy including Blythe and the pets survived the Ship crash. Blythe: *weeping quitely* Rocket: Would you please shut up Gamora: *dumps water on him* Rocket: HEY!! Ronan: Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Marx Brothers and Sister Drax: Shut up, buckethead. Add lines and more soon... Category:Transcripts Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop film series